vldfandomcom-20200213-history
Slav (VLD)
Slav is a brilliant alien engineer held prisoner by the Galra Empire in Beta Traz and freed by the Voltron team to assist in the defeat of Zarkon. His technology is utilized by the Blade of Marmora, and his knowledge and technology is sought after by the Galra Empire as well. Appearance Slav has the appearance of a fairly tall bipedal alien with four pairs of arms, a long thick tail, and yellow beak-like mouth. He has no apparent nose, but does possess a pair of triangular ears on the sides of his head. Slav averages on the shorter side of human height. The top of his head and tip of his tail are blue, while the rest of his body is gray with a white chin and hands. He has four appendages dangling from his chin, and two that sprout from the top of his head. Slav wears a dark gray turtle-neck prison suit with light gray pockets lining its front for each pair of arms he has; Slav tends to keep at least three pairs of arms tucked away in these pockets. It has a cutout for his tail, and the bottom portion of the suit for his legs is black. Personality While his technological prowess impresses even Hunk and Pidge, Slav's mind thinks in such scientific extremes that he has obsessive-compulsive tendencies, fearful that his actions may have detrimental effects on possible alternate realities that would lead to the demise of himself and others within those realities or the current reality that he occupies. Amongst his paranoia, Slav can be extremely critical of other's disrespectful or detrimental behavior, or their illogical design choices, such the use of zip-lines when the same designers have hover technology. . Regardless, he seems to have no malicious intent and seeks to help defend the good in the universe, being a quick thinker and not afraid to take action when the time calls for it. Unfortunately, Slav sometimes does not understand that someone is asking him to perform an action in the reality he currently occupies, and not an alternate one. Abilities Slav does not have any notable combat prowess, but his strength lies in the vast scientific knowledge in his mind and his extreme skills as a mathematician, physicist, and engineer. Slav has been able to create technology to fold space-time itself to hide entire bases of operation for the Blade of Marmora using gravity generators. Physically, he is quick on his two feet and very nimble, being difficult to catch and easily climbing to high places out of reach. With his multiple arms, he can type on a dashboard console in several places accurately without paying much attention. Trivia * Mitch Iverson took heavy inspiration from Nikola Tesla when developing Slav's character. The other staff pushed for Slav to be more "space crazy"; Mitch did not know how to conceptualize such a character until after watching an episode of Rick and Morty.AfterBuzz TV: Voltron Legendary Defender Season 2 Episodes 9 & 10 Review with Mitch Iverson (28:00) * Blue light has a frequency between 606 to 608 terahertz, which is Slav's lucky range of terahertz. * An alien similar in species to Slav appears as one of the prisoners rescued by Shiro and Pidge from Sendak's ship. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens